Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right
by The Huddy Lover
Summary: Chapter 5 up finally! Vogler’s back, but this time it’s not for the hospital and he’s not out to get House. This time he wants a certain Dean of Medicine and he‘s willing to do anything to have her. Full summary inside. HUDDY!
1. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own House…unfortunately. **

**A/N: HouseAddiction is my official beta for this story and my other House story on my other account. As always, critiques are welcome. Enjoy the story XD. **

**  
Summary: Vogler's back, but this time it's not for the hospital and he's not out to get House. This time he wants a certain Dean of Medicine and he's willing to do anything to have her. House finds out and isn't too thrilled about it and does what he can to make sure Cuddy stays on his side, but that's hard to do when he's constantly arguing with her. **

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**_

Cuddy sat comfortably at her desk, resting her elbows on her desk and laying her head in her hands. She needed a few moments away from the chaos, away from the little ruffles she had to smooth. Her moments peace was interrupted by her door swinging open. Already knowing who it is even before he got in front of her desk she spoke.

"What do you want House?"

"Wow, you're quick today. You didn't even have to look up to know it was me." His smirk only got wider when Cuddy's head came up and rested a glare straight towards the diagnostician currently standing in front of her.

She looked him over through the corners of her eyes as she glared at him. His black blazer hung open over his shoulders, showing off a lot of his black 'Kiss' shirt, complete with red lips and a tongue hanging out. His jeans were snug around his hips as he leaned heavily on his cane. He soon lost his boyish grin when he realized she wasn't in the mood for games.

"I need you to convince a patient."

"To do?" One of her hands dropped down by her elbow while the other rested under her chin. Her shoulder length dark hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. Random curls strayed here and there from the lack of brushing it back with a brush. She wore a red, knee high skirt with a black shirt. She had a belt secured around her waist to add a bit more decoration to her choice in attire. Her jacket and lab coat were on the hanger by the door so when she needed to be out of the office fast, she could grab them easily and be on her way.

"She needs a heart transplant but she refuses to consent."

Cuddy sighed. "And you expect me to convince her to get it done." It was more of a statement than a question. Her annoyed attitude and small gestures that indicated that she wasn't in a good mood would have had anyone in their right mind leaving her office and confronting her with their issues later.

House, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of his boss. He refused to let her make him leave without getting what he needed. And right now, he needed his patient to consent to the surgery. No one, not even him, could convince his teenage patient that the heart transplant would save her life and that was what she needed. He had no choice but to come to Cuddy, which _really_ annoyed him.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "If she doesn't get this done within, oh I don't know say…twenty-four hours, she's going to die." The sincerity in his voice, in his expression, was the most alluring. One minute he was all annoying and making wise cracks and the next he was deadpan serious and getting down to business…in his own special way, which usually consisted of others feeling like crap and he getting his own way.

Cuddy sighed. "Fine, I'll be in her room in about an hour."

"Yes sir. I mean ma'am." House got up and went to the door. "I guess there was no need for that rumor I just spread about you being a pedophile."

Cuddy's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. He wouldn't dare do something like that, would he?

House then shrugged and strode out. Cuddy stared after him and glanced at the two nurses who whispered and kept glancing her way. Oh, House was going to pay for that rumor.

House smirked as he went up to the desk and slipped the two nurses a fifty dollar bill each.

"Nice work ladies. From the frozen looks on your faces I'd say she's giving the three of us looks of hell…which in other words means that my plan to rile her up worked."

"Yeah, and she coming out of her office."

"She looks really, really angry."

House turned and jumped when he saw Cuddy not even a step away from him. "Oh, dear me." He put a hand to his heart. "You startled me."

Cuddy didn't look the slightest bit amused. "House. In my office."

"But mommy," he whined. "I just got out here."

"Now." Her voice was in a low whisper, her cheeks flushed slightly from suppressed anger.

"Sorry, ladies. I can't play anymore. Mommy's calling."

The two nurses smirked and shook their heads before going back to work. House followed Cuddy into her office and watched as she paced in front of her desk a few times.

"You know, it would actually help to make me cower before you if you speak," informed House leaning a little bit more heavily on his cane.

Cuddy rounded on him. "You!" House flinched backward, frowning at her raised voice.

"Yes?"

The dark haired woman had to put her hands on her temples and take a deep breath to get her temper under control.

"Why, House, did you feel the need to spread a rumor about me being a pedophile?" she asked as calmly as she could muster.

"Well actually, I was going to use it as blackmail but I figured that you'd never agree to convince my patient she needs the surgery so I decided to spread it just a bit earlier," he said.

Cuddy's mouth opened. "'Kay, so you go ahead and spread a pointless, _untrue_ rumor about me without even coming to me to see if I'll agree to talking to your patient, _then_ come into my office only to find out that

I actually agreed?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

"And you were trying to get _what_ out of this?"

"Nothing really, amusement perhaps. I have nothing better to do with my time." Cuddy took another deep breath.

"Get a life, House."

"I have one. It may seem a little depressing but I'm fully content with my life."

Cuddy laughed. "You? Content with your life? Give me a break House. You're the most miserable person I know. There's no way you could like a life with no one to go home to but yourself and push anyone who tries to get to close out of your life."

It was as if she had struck a nerve. His gaze darkened and his tone became reasonably quiet. "You couldn't possibly be happy then. Going home to know one but yourself, I mean."

"So I don't have some one to say hello to me when I walk in my front door, but at least I let people in."

"You can't hold a relationship. They always walk out on you or you walk out on them. You know why? Because you aren't happy with who they are. Everything has to be perfect for Cuddy. Every damn thing. Whether it's at work or in your social life," snapped House, leaning heavily on his cane.

"At least it's not my depression and miserable attitude that drives them away! Ever since Stacy left you been nothing but a big damn mope! It's no wonder she left you and married some one who's _happy. _See the difference there?"

"At least she's capable of producing a child." His eyes were dark when he said it but he soon realized his mistake when Cuddy fell silent with a distraught look on her face. She looked away and then back at House.

"Don't bring _that _into something you started," she warned, on the edge of tears.

"_I _started? _You _were the one getting personal and bringing Stacy into this!"

"Which I wouldn't have had to do if it weren't for you starting that damn rumor!"

"Grow up Cuddy! It's a rumor, everyone knows they aren't true."

"Grow up? It's you who should do the damn growing up! You can't go a day without spreading some type of rumor about anyone. You can't go a damn day without being a child!" They were both in each others face

now. Cuddy leaning slightly forward as House leaned deeply forward, down to her face.

"See! This is just it! You don't know how to have fun! That's what drives them away, Lisa! You're Dr. Cuddy at work and you're Dr. Cuddy in relationships."

"Oh!" She leaned back, smiling a moment then making it disappear. "Like you'd know so _much _about relationships, and mine at that. Greg, you can't last in a relationship because you don't try to make it stick. Stacy isn't the only woman out there, House. Get off your immature ass, start dating and try to make it work."

"Oh yeah, you'd know a lot about my affairs and feelings wouldn't you?" he asked sarcastically. "How about you get off your damn ass and start taking 'How to be a mom' lessons? It might actually help in producing a child!"

"That was shallow and you know it."

"Sorry, I thought we were having a shallow contest," barked House and turned around and barged through the door, heading toward elevator.

When Cuddy looked beyond House, she saw everyone at the nurses station staring in wonderment at the Dean. Never had they once heard anyone talk that way to House. Never once had they seen anyone make him so pissed that he forgot about the pain in his leg and was almost walking on two legs without the cane.

Cuddy, on the other hand, dragged a hand through her hair and looked up at the ceiling as she turned around. It was nice to get all that off her chest but now she felt like crap from all the things he had said to her.

Damn it. Damn that thing called a conscience.

_**HCHCHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**_

House sat at his desk, thinking of the argument between him and Cuddy earlier that day. It had been a half hour since then and yet he still couldn't seem to get it off his mind. Cuddy had gotten what she deserved, even it seemed a bit too harsh. She shouldn't have brought Stacy up. Cuddy should have known full well what talking about _her _did to him.

He glanced at his lackeys who were occupied in a heated conversation about something he didn't find of interest.

He resumed to swinging his cane around his finger. He looked up as his door opened and Wilson strode in. He wasn't wearing the jacket that went with his suit. He wore the shirt, accompanied with a brown and green checkered tie. House shuddered. Whoever made _that _tie was either on crack, had bad colour vision or was a complete idiot for liking the way the two colors clashed. Wilson was an even bigger idiot for liking the way it looks. His shirt was tucked into his black pants and his almost clown-like shoes matched the color of his pants.

"Heard about the fight between you and Cuddy."

"She told you?"

"No, actually, I found out from a very concerned clinic patient. She says you and the scary lady in the big pretty office were yelling and looked like you wanted to tear her head off while she looked like she wanted to rip her nails through your eyes."

House frowned. "How old is the clinic patient?"

"Around twelve."

"And she came to you why?"

"I happened to be walking by right after you went into the elevator."

"So then if you know we had a fight why are you here? Come to tell me I was too hard on her?"

"I don't know the details. I just know what I told you."

"If you really want to know, why don't you ask Cuddy?"

"I was going to, but her assistant walked in without knocking and she all but chased him out of _her_ office, through _his_, and threw a chair on his ass as he ran away."

That would have made him laugh if he weren't still so pissed at her.

"So, care to tell me what happened?"

"I spread a rumor about her."

"Oh gee, I wonder why she was so pissed off at you then."

"That's not all. Now if you want to know what happened be a good boy and shut up and listen," snapped House, is bright blue eyes showing hurt, anger and impatience.

Wilson saw the emotions in his friend's eyes and fell silent. He listened as House told him everything he had said to Cuddy…and everything Cuddy had said to him.

"It's ironic, really," commented Wilson once House was done.

"How so?" asked House, looking up from his cane.

"You got so mad but yet it's so true. You miss Stac. We all do…but you _dated_ her. You had feelings for her. Cuddy knows this…she knows how much you miss her and she used that to her advantage."

"Gee, thank you Captain Obvious."

"Apparently Lisa isn't as obvious to you as you think," said Wilson quietly but House heard him.

"Cuddy's an open book. I know every emotion that comes to play on her face. I even know when she's about to give in to me and approve my requests for patients."

Wilson shook his head.

"No House, that's not what I mean." House frowned at his friend, wanting answers. "Sorry, House, but I can't tell you. I'm not even sure Cuddy knows yet."

"What are you talking about? If you're going to talk in riddles, at least give me options."

Wilson got up and put his hands up as he stepped backwards towards the door. "Sorry, House. You're smart. It shouldn't take _that _long to figure out if you really start paying attention to her."

House smirked. "Jimmy, you know as well as I do that I pay attention to her. Who could miss those lovely fun bags, that fine ass and gorgeous legs?"

Wilson once again shook his head and opened the door. "That wasn't what I meant." And with that, he left

House's office and headed back to his own.

House just sat there with a puzzled expression on his face. _Great. Something else to ponder about._


	2. Uncomfortable

**TWDMaR Chapter 2**

Last night House had stayed just a little bit longer than five o'clock...unintentionally. His mind was caught up in his argument and Wilson's visit. He was so engrossed by it, he nearly forgot he had asked Cuddy to try and convince his patient to get the surgery she needed. If it weren't for Foreman coming into his office and telling him that the patient agreed to the surgery, he would have forgotten all about it. Something he rarely ever did, especially when he spent hour after hour trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with the girl and why she was dying so quickly.

Now he was in his office again, twirling his cane, thinking of a diagnosis for the latest patient Cameron had shoved at him. He told his three lapdogs what tests to do and what to check for. Cuddy was obviously avoiding him. This patient seemed really serious, so serious Cuddy would have told him about it up front instead of giving it to his lackeys and trusting them to give him the information she had told them.

Well good. She _should_ be afraid of facing him today. His guess was she had an almost sleepless night, resulting in her still thinking of yesterday, thus avoiding him at all costs.

Now if he could just get one of his lackeys to ask for the consults today. Then they'd be even and both avoiding each other. Which was good. He was sure the waiting clinic patients didn't want to hear screaming from both him and the Dean...and he didn't mean the sexual kind of screaming.

He was brought back to reality by the opening of his office door. He looked up, to find Foreman approaching his desk.

"Alex is negative for scaring and all STDs."

"Who?"

Foreman frowned. "Alex, our latest patient."

"Oh, right. Check for a hernia." House heard the doctor sigh and walk out the door.

House went back to pondering over the case and Cuddy.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**_

Cuddy tried telling herself that she wasn't avoiding House, she just didn't want another episode like yesterday so she was doing them both a favor and not approaching him for anything.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? Anyone within a ten mile radius could see that she was trying to avoid the diagnostician. She strode back into her office, having just finished meeting with three other Deans of Medicine. Just as she sat down her phone rang. She picked it up, really not looking forward to speaking to anyone at the moment.

"This is Dr. Cuddy," she said into the receiver, turning on her computer and pulling up files of the latest clinic patients.

"Dr. Cuddy. Long time no talk."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open and she nearly dropped the phone. "Vogler."

"Nice to see you remember me. We need to talk." Cuddy could hear him smile as he spoke.

"Well what ever it is, can it wait? I'm late for a very important meeting." A little white lie never hurt anyone.

"No you're not. I called your assistant. You just had a meeting." He gave Cuddy no time to respond and continued quickly. "Meet me in front of the hospital in ten minutes, just in time for lunch." With that he hung up, leaving Cuddy speechless. She slowly put the phone back on the receiver and looked up just in time to see Wilson come in.

"Hey, heard about yesterday."

Cuddy snorted. "Who _didn't_ hear about yesterday?"

"Good point." He took note of the way Cuddy glanced at the clock and how a look of panic passed over her face. "You okay? Not looking forward to lunch or something?"

Cuddy gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh, no I'm fine. I just really need to catch up on some things. So what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay today. I'm actually surprised your assistant came back to work, after you all but chased him out of the hospital and threw a chair at him."

Cuddy's smile faltered as she put a hand to her head. "Oh God. You saw that?"

"Every patient in the clinic saw it."

"Great. Something else to be sued for. Crazy Dean chasing and throwing chairs at her employees."

"House really got you riled this time, didn't he?"

Cuddy just smiled at him.

"Well I guess you got even 'cause he didn't look so hot last night when I went to see him." He caught the flash of victorious pleasure in her eyes.

"Well thanks, but I'm fine." Cuddy glanced at the clock again. "I have a meeting in five minutes. I have to go."

Wilson nodded and headed out the door. The dark haired woman sighed. She had five minutes to get ready and be out the hospital before anyone else interrupted her.

She put on a bit more lipstick and checked to see if her eye shadow wasn't disarrayed. Once she was certain her appearance was decent enough she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on as she turned to her assistant. She didn't miss the way he jumped and stood at attention.

"Eric," she said and gave him a soft smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. So stop jumping every time I turn to you."

"Yes ma'am." He was still standing at attention. The only indication that he considered believing her was the softening in his round green eyes.

Cuddy just shook her head. "I'll be out for lunch. Don't let anyone in okay?" Eric nodded a little too jerkily.

Cuddy unconsciously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she walked down the steps of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She saw the limo and the window roll down. Vogler smiled at her and motioned for her to get in.

Cuddy obeyed his request and got in, closing the door behind her. She smiled tightly at the man across from her and crossed one leg over the other.

Vogler tapped the driver on the shoulder and the car started moving. A sudden pang of panic shot up from the pit of her stomach and straight to her chest as she watched a shaded window block the driver from seeing them in the back and vise versa.

"Champagne?" The big man cut into her moment of panic and held out a glass for her.

She smiled uncomfortably and took the glass. "Thanks."

"Glad to see you're dressed for the restaurant we're dining at."

Cuddy glanced down at herself. She would admit her choice of attire was a little to fancy for work but not appropriate for dining at a restaurant. And by the looks of the other high class restaurants they were passing, the one they were headed to had to be fancy, high class, and VERY expensive.

"Which is good. Now we don't have to stop by your place to pick out something suitable to wear."

Cuddy laughed tightly. "No, _we _wouldn't be going to my place."

Vogler sipped some champagne, looking at her over the rim of his glass.

"House still a pain in the ass?"

"No, he's...changed a bit."

"Don't lie to me Lisa."

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are. You have that tired, distressed look on your face. The only one I know that can put that kind of expression on your face is House."

"He upset me again, so what? I got him back with fire of my own." The Dean looked away from the billionaire.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. You deserve someone who's going to treat you better than that." Cuddy smiled and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "Do you know how attractive you are?"

The question threw her off guard and she stammered with her words before she took a deep breath and leveled a glare at him. "Look, Vogler, what is this meeting about?"

"Answer my question and then I'll answer yours."

Cuddy sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know how attractive you are? Surely someone's come out and said something."

"House may have said something a while back."

"How long ago?"

"Over a year." She responded a bit too quickly.

Vogler nodded, aware of her trying in vain to look at anywhere else but him. "You top all the young women I see in magazines and on TV."

Cuddy laughed. "Sure I do. Why don't you tell me what this really is about?"

Vogler pursed his lips together and sighed. "It's sad really."

"What is?" She damned him for avoiding her question.

"You have all those male doctors, some even attracted to you, and yet they don't have the guts to come out and tell you how attractive they think you are."

"That's absurd." She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is it?"

Cuddy looked down at her champagne, not answering. She jumped when Vogler leaned forward and tucked his finger under her chin to make her look at him.

_'Oh God what is he doing?'_ Her stomach churned when he leaned a little closer. Cuddy withdrew her face from his hand, cleared her throat and looked away. She didn't dismiss how scared she felt at the moment. Her heart pounded in her chest. It didn't help that Vogler gave her a smile meant for reassurance. Yeah, reassurance of what? That he'll wait until they're completely alone to rape her? Cuddy forced herself to calm down and tried in vain not to think those thoughts.

They finally got to the restaurant, the driver walking around and opening Cuddy's door, leaving Vogler to open his own door and get out himself.

Cuddy stepped into the restaurant before Vogler and suppressed the urge to sigh and smile. It was truly a beautiful place. The main colors were dark blue, entwined with a bit of pale blue. Little tints or silver and gold were shown on the walls within the shades of blue, depending on what angle you looked at the walls from.

The two were seated almost immediately, giving them plenty of time to decided what they wanted to eat before they had to go back to work.

They were silent when choosing what they wanted before the waiter came to their table. Cuddy's menu was up high enough so that Vogler couldn't see her face, but she was sure he noticed the rigidness in her posture.

"Relax, Lisa, it's just lunch." Cuddy brought down her menu enough to see him still choosing and glared at him when he turned back to his menu, trying to make a quick decision.

"What would you like to order?" Cuddy's head came up at the waiter's voice. She saw the impatient look on his face and decided to make it quick.

"I'll have the Alfredo pasta with a glass of water." The waiter nodded, taking her menu, but not before glancing down her top to get a good look at her cleavage. Vogler snickered, finding Cuddy's obliviousness amusing.

"Is there something funny, sir?" asked the waiter.

"No, nothing." He looked over his menu once more before deciding on the Classic Spaghetti, also with a glass of water. The waiter bowed his head slightly before going off and giving the chef their orders.

"Are you really oblivious to the way men look at you?"

Cuddy, who was already uncomfortable, looked up at Vogler with a frown and opened mouth. She didn't miss him glance down at her lips as she was about to speak.

"What exactly are you trying to get at by asking me this?" Vogler shrugged, a gesture that reminded her very much of House.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"House, of course."

"Why do say that?"

"You had that look on your face when you saw me shrug. I purposely shrugged the exact same way House does to see if you'd notice. It appears I was right. You're in love with him aren't you?"

"What? No." Cuddy leaned slightly forward, oblivious to the fact her breasts pressed against the table, straining against her blouse a bit.

"Mhmm. That's what they all say."

"That was a completely inappropriate question."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it."

Vogler smiled. "You cut your hair. It looks good. Suits you better."

"Thank you, but that's not what we're talking about." The frown on her face never ceased.

"No. Now we're talking about doing this again."

Cuddy paused. "Doing what again?"

"Dining. Dating."

Cuddy's eyebrows shot up and her mouth gaped open. Cuddy was saved from answering with the arrival of their food. She smiled at the waiter, this time not missing how his gaze lingered a bit on her cleavage before he turned to serve the next table. A sense of female pride washed over her. She glanced up at Vogler who was twirling his sauce covered noodles.

Cuddy picked up her fork and cut into her pasta. She had lost her appetite early into the meeting but ate as much of it as she could. Once they were both done, the waiter handed Vogler the bill. One glance at it and he had his checkbook out and wrote down the amount, quickly paying for their meal.

"Ready to go?"

Without answering Cuddy got up and walked to the door. She wanted nothing more than to leave him and get back to the hospital where everything was in order. Where everything felt right.

She flinched when Vogler's hand came in contact with the middle of her back. He motioned for the limo to come over and helped her get in before he went in after her.

The ride back to the hospital was silent. She avoided eye contact with him at all costs. She felt his stare and couldn't help but fidget with the hem of her blouse.

Once to the hospital, the driver opened her door but she only got a finely shaped, smooth leg out the door before Vogler's hand was on her shoulder to stop her.

"I had a good time."

Cuddy smiled at him and got out of the limo without responding. His hand dragged down her back, slowly, deliberately, causing her to shiver with disgust. The driver closed the door after she got out and went around and got in the drivers seat. Cuddy walked up the steps to the hospital as fast and as graceful as her heels and pencil slim skirt would allow. She was aware of the limo waiting until she was inside the double doors before leaving. She shuddered, even more aware of the fact Vogler was watching her every move until she was in the hospital.

She walked through her assistant's office, satisfied that he didn't jump up at her mere appearance. She walked on through to her office and set her purse down on her desk. She turned to the clock and was relieved when she saw she still had five minutes to spare before lunch was over.

But Cuddy wasn't going to get even a moments peace before the meeting, for House plowed into her office, ignoring the protests of her assistant.


	3. Uneasy

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't like Cuddy to go out to lunch by herself. Sure she'd go to the cafeteria by herself, but never outside the hospital. When all three of House's employees came back reporting that Cuddy wasn't anywhere in the hospital he knew something was up.

He got around the corner just in time to see Cuddy slip into her office. She was out with someone. He could feel it.

"What is it, House?" she asked him, setting her things down. She didn't turn to him. If anything, she was trying to avoid looking at him. She sat down at her desk and began signing a stack of donor forms that seemed to have been placed on her desk while she was out.

"You were out for lunch. It's pretty irresponsible for the Dean to be out while patients' lives are at stake." He heard her sigh with annoyance and smirked. He was getting to her. The ultimate entertainment. Well, except for the part where she comes back with a smart retort to counter his.

"I was having lunch. Last time check, everyone at this hospital is allowed to have a lunch break, _including _the Dean of Medicine." She flipped through a few pages to find the page to sign her name.

"You never go out alone. Not unless someone goes with you." He took a step closer to her desk.

"So now it's suspicious if I go out to have lunch somewhere other than the cafeteria?" She had finally looked up from her papers.

"No, of course not. It's suspicious when you go alone. Someone as insecure and people hungered as you would go insane if you ate lunch by yourself in a restaurant full of people to judge you."

Cuddy glared in annoyance and glanced away for a moment before looking back up at him, a hint of a smile on her cheeks.

"What I do in my spare time is my business."

"Right. You have to go to a fancy restaurant to use your vibrator. It's a new atmosphere and different scenery so it makes it all the more arousing."

Cuddy's eyes narrowed at the comment and shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm even more incredible in bed."

"Don't you have someone else to bug?" hissed Cuddy, her temper slowly rising.

"Foreman's getting the test results and I have nothing entertaining to do at the moment."

"You're just itching to have another episode identical to yesterday, aren't you?"

"Now why would I want that?"

"To...annoy me?" She gave up on trying to write her signature with House in her office and placed her chin on her fist, which was resting on her desk.

"There's that…and the fact that you haven't answered my question yet."

"Fine. You want to know the truth? Vogler called and we had lunch." She tilted her head ever so slightly, eyeing him to see if he would actually buy it.

House smirked. "You-" He pointed his finger at her. "You nearly got me there."

"Right. Everything I say is a complete joke if it doesn't make sense to the almighty Gregory House." She shook her head and went back to her papers. "If that's all then leave. Unlike you, I actually do my paper work."

House frowned. Was she kidding or not?

"You're not kidding," he stated.

"Nope."

"Why'd he want to have lunch with you?"

"Don't worry, House. He only asked how you were, not what you do in your spare time." She smiled up at him trying to get him to leave.

House tilted his head but recognized temporary defeat when he saw it and limped out of her office. It couldn't have been a date could it? A simple lunch? Had Cuddy planned on having lunch with him for a while?

So many questions flowed through his mind. He craved answers he knew he wasn't going to get from Cuddy. At least not right now. After all, she was still pissed at him for yesterday. Anyone within a ten mile radius could see she was still mad.

His pager went off. Something was wrong with his patient. House sighed, rubbed a hand over his face and made his way back to the conference room. The ducklings would be back soon and they had to find out what was wrong with this guy.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**_

The next few days were hectic for the two doctors. House's patient refused to get better while Cuddy was faced with angry clinic patients, impatient donors, and loads of paper work.

It was a Friday afternoon before House finally swung open her office door, not missing the angry glare from the woman behind the pile of paper work that seemed to have taken over her entire desk.

"You do realize that if it weren't for my position as Dean of this hospital and the law that says I'll go to jail for killing a man, I'd be at your throat choking you till you went down to hell and came back, right?" Her voice was monotonous but her eyes and the straight line of her jaw told him just how pissed she really was.

"If it helps, I wasn't the one who broke the MRI machine again. It was one of your other stupid doctors." He could have sworn he heard her teeth grind.

"As you can clearly see, I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Has Vogler called back?" He avoided her gaze.

"What? No. Why?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Just wondering." He turned to leave but stopped and looked over his shoulder to face her when she spoke again.

"If you're jealous, don't be. It wasn't a date and it never will be a date." He nodded and turned once again to leave. She watched as he left and limped to the elevator. God the man was infuriating.

Her eyes widened as the very man she never wanted to see again strode to the nurse's desk and asked to see her. The nurse, remembering very clearly who Vogler was, smiled tightly and nodded.

He opened the door to pass through her assistants' office but stopped to start some sort of conversation. By this time, Vogler hadn't seen her watching him, so she ducked her head and pretended to be reading and signing paper after paper.

Her door opened and she looked up, forcing a smile.

"Vogler-"

"Please, Edward." He took a seat across from her.

Cuddy's fake smile broadened slightly. "Edward. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just checking up on you. Making sure you don't get away from me for too long." He smiled then and chuckled lightly to make the remark seem 'friendly.'

Cuddy smiled lightly, trying to hide the fact she was _extremely _uncomfortable. Her heart raced a bit faster as Vogler got up from his chair and leaned in closer, all humor gone from his face. He reached across the desk and cupped Cuddy's face in his hands, firmly pulling her closer to his lips.

Cuddy's gaze watched as his lips came closer to hers. She couldn't move. Oh God, why couldn't she move? Those dark, fat lips came closer, closer, until they were almost touching and Cuddy turned her head away from him and cleared her throat.

"I think you should go," she said quietly. Vogler straightened and nodded, disappointment and rage evident in his eyes.

"Are you free for dinner?" he asked.

"What gave you the impression I wanted to go out with you at all?" she hissed.

"Any woman of your prestige would be begging me to take them out to dinner."

Her sea blue eyes narrowed and hardened with silent rage. "I'm not interested." She turned back to her papers, clearly dismissing him.

Edward Vogler, however, was not a man who took orders from anyone, much like House. Annoyance became evident in his features as he watched her ignore him. He rested both hands on her desk and leaned forward, inhaling her scent, causing her to tense and look up at him.

"You _will_ go out with me tonight. All other meetings can wait. If you have a date, cancel it."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "No. You can't just walk in here, demand I go to dinner with you and then expect me to oblige."

"I have money, Cuddy. Money can get you a lot of things. I want you and I'll do everything I can to ensure you're mine." He said it quietly but firmly.

She stared up at him, her mouth slightly agape. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, much like the style she used coming back from Singapore with House. Her low cut blouse showed more cleavage than she wanted at the moment when his eyes trailed down and rested on her chest.

She cleared her throat and propped her elbows on her desk, causing her arms to shield her cleavage from his roving eyes.

His gaze came sharply back up and met hers. "Wear something fancy," was all he said before turning for the door.

"I'm not going out with you."

He smiled back at her. "We'll see." He exited her office and saluted her assistant before leaving the hospital.

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. He had money and he was right; money got you almost anywhere. If she called the police on him, he could easily get out of the situation by bribing the judge, cops and anyone else who tried to get in his way.

And as if God himself hated her, House barged in her office.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**_

"Consult!" he shouted and stood in front of her desk.

She looked stressed and pissed at once, something usually only he could make her look and feel. Something was wrong. She avoided eye contact, there was slight trembling to her movements _and_ she looked utterly worried about something.

"What's it for?" She quickly glanced up when House didn't give her an answer and sighed when she saw him frowning at her.

He had that look on his face. A look that said he didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out.

He finally answered her. "My patient needs a brain biopsy."

"Fine." She sounded as if she wasn't really listening. "I also need four bottles of Vicodin and you undressed and in my bed." He watched as she put her head in her hands and rubbed the palms of her hands over her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." That proved his theory. A: She wasn't registering a word he was saying and B: Something was seriously wrong for it to interfere with her usual uptight Dr. Cuddy-self. When she still didn't realize what he had said he tried again.

"My place at eight?"

"Uh, fine."

"Cuddy!" he snapped suddenly.

She jumped, eyes alert and more Cuddy-like. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You just agreed to let me have four more bottles of Vicodin and be at my place by eight, in my bed, undressed! If you can't work then go home!" He looked utterly angry.

"I'm fine, House. I'm not going home."

"Then take a damn nap or something."

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Look," she said before taking a deep breath, "right now isn't the time to bother me."

"You need bothering! You can't work. Look at you, your tired and stressed to the point you're not registering what the hell I'm saying to you. You agreed to things you'd never just willingly agree to."

She leveled a glare up at him. "You need to leave."

"And you need to go home."

"I said I'm fine."

"Not by my watch."

"Then get you're damn watch checked."

"Suck up your stupid pride and go home! You can't work like this Cuddy. If you go into a board meeting like this, everyone will suspect something's wrong."

Cuddy got up, a scowl on her face and walked to the door, opening it and looked at him, expecting him to leave. He walked over to the door, took it and slammed it closed. A slight frown crossed her features, her mouth slightly open.

"That was completely uncalled for." She strained to keep her voice under control.

"No, what's uncalled for is you insisting you're okay and ready to work, when I can tell you right now that once I leave, you'll try to work and get about two words in before you're mind travels elsewhere."

"Fine, I'll leave the office. You stay here and be Dean while I play doctor and go handle your patient."

"Cameron won't let you."

"And why's that?"

"She's decided to get close to this patient and won't let anyone but me and my other two lapdogs get close to her."

"I'm the Dean of this hospital, I can do what ever I want." She reminded him. She put her hand on the door knob and was about to open the door but House put his hand on hers, stopping her from opening it.

"Let go, House." she warned.

"Sorry, hand's stuck."

"Damn difficult culprit."

"You forgot to mention bastard, jerk and, my latest favorite, asshole."

"Bastard, jerk, asshole. There, happy now?"

"No."

She sighed, "Fine, I'll take it easy for the day."

"No you won't. You're just saying that so I'll let go and you can lock me out after you push me out the door."

"Yes, House, that's exactly my plan. Now hurry and let go so I can follow up on it." She tried pulling once more.

"Smart ass." He smirked at her.

"Jack ass," she hissed.

"God you're gorgeous when you're angry."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Only in the shower."

She made a sound of disgust earning another smirk from him. "If I go home, then that's risking my life. I could very well get side tracked and crash into a car."

"My golly, you're right. I know what will get you through the day."

"Really?" She put her free hand on her hip and rested all her weight on one leg.

House then let her hand go and stepped a closer to her. She stared up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

He leaned down to her mouth, brushing his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed but reopened when he pulled away.

"See? Now you're fully awake and about to yell at me."

Just as he predicted, rage filled her eyes and she opened her mouth to yell, scream, anything that would make him cower.

"Oh, look at the time, I'm late getting my patient into the biopsy room." He looked at his imaginary watch and quickly opened the door, limping as fast as he could to the elevator.

She decided not to follow him, it wouldn't do any good. As usual, he was right. She was now fully awake thanks to his 'strategy'. Her lips tingled from the feel of his rough lips brushing against hers. Her upper lip and chin were tingling from his stubble.

Oh boy, this day was going to be interesting. She was just dreading going home and getting a knock on her door at eight o'clock.

She looked at the time and swore when she noted she was going to be late for her board meeting if she didn't leave right now. She gathered the things she needed and walked as fast and graceful as she could to the meeting on the other side of the hospital.

Cuddy tried to ignore the pounding of her heart and the heat of her face when she thought of House and their small exchange in her office. She took a deep breath and walked into the board meeting, ready for a half hour to an hour of debating on another MRI machine or some other contraption that would help more patients.

"Dr. Cuddy, so glad you could join us." She smiled and took her seat and prepared herself for a stressful hour.


	4. Crossing the Line

Chapter 4

Cuddy sashayed out of her office around six. The board meeting had drained most of her energy and taken away most of her patience. Needless to say, the rest of the day annoyed the hell out of her. It surprised her that she didn't loose it on someone. House being that certain someone.

His little tactic to get her to be alert for the rest of the day had done the complete opposite. Her mind had completely wandered away from the meeting and task at hand, earning her stares and worried glances from other board members. She was sure her face went beet red when they had caught her not paying attention.

Now she wasn't in the best of moods and anyone, including a very innocent nurse could set off her temper. When she saw him, in the parking lot, resting his behind on her car, she momentarily froze. She cleared her throat and he looked up, his dark skinned face smiling with amusement.

"Lisa-"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, cutting him off and walking around him to open her car door. He held his hand over the joint between the door and the car.

"I came to pick you up," he said as if she forgot.

She gave him a skeptical look. "I said I wasn't going out with you tonight."

"Tomorrow then." It was more of a command then a request.

She crossed her arms over her chest, briefcase and all. "When I said I wasn't going out with you, I meant never."

Vogler leaned in close to her. She stood her ground. She'd be damned if she'd let this big lug see that he made her uncomfortable.

"And when I said you were going to be mine, at any cost, I meant it." She opened her mouth to retort, a slight frown on her face, but he cupped her face between his big hands and crashed his lips, hard on hers.

Her eyes widened and tensed. She screamed in surprise and tried to get away but his arm slid around her waist and held her there as his other hand went around her head to grip her hair. He deepened the kiss a bit, causing her to slap him but it had almost no effect. She then raised her fist and decked him hard in the face, causing him let go and fall back against her car.

She had no other thoughts but to run, to get away from him. She completely forgot her briefcase on the ground and just booked it as fast as her heels would allow, in a random direction. She had to get out of there before he regained his balance and came after her.

She ran for ten minutes. Ten long, heel-killing minutes. She frequently looked behind her to see if she was being followed, and a wave of relief washed over her every time she saw that the coast was clear.

Cuddy bumped into a hard chest when she looked back. She nearly fell back on her ass but strong hands came out and steadied her on her feet. She looked up in fear of seeing Vogler but it all went away when she saw a very familiar, worried face.

He saw the fear in her eyes for a split second when she looked up, heard her gasp and tighten, getting ready to pull away. He even saw the relief wash over her face when she recognized who he was.

"You always run home from work on a Friday?" House frowned at her but made his voice light.

It took her a minute to compose herself and find her voice. "No, I...never mind." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"I'd say, from the dull fear and over alertness in your eyes, the smudge of lipstick over your mouth and you without your car or briefcase, you were attacked." He kept his eyes on hers the whole time. She looked away, smiling in disbelief.

"Good bye, House," was all she said, trying to walk around him again. This time though, his cane came out in front of her, effectively stopping her in the tracks.

"Nu-uh. I want details, Lisa." She gave him a 'yeah, right' look.

She looked back and a look of pure terror briefly crossed her features as she saw a limo turn the corner she just come from. She grabbed House and quickly dragged him into the cafe they were standing beside.

He had to limp a little faster to keep up with her. House looked out the window Cuddy was looking out and saw the very man she was running away from.

"He did something to you." House's voice was low and on the edge of sounding angry. She looked up at him and back at Vogler.

"It's nothing," she said quietly. House opened his mouth to retort but he didn't get the chance. Cuddy swore and once again took House by his arm and led him to the other side of the cafe, standing right by the back exit.

House looked back and saw the reason for Cuddy's rushed movements. The large man was headed for the cafe. When he got about three steps from the door and reached out to open the it, Cuddy opened the back door and dragged House outside with her.

After a few moments of walking, they got around to the other side of the cafe and started heading for Cuddy's house.

"I think it's safe to say, you're scared of him," stated House. Cuddy gave him a sharp look.

"I'm not scared of him," she protested.

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Why are you running from him then?"

She chuckled dryly at House's persistence. "He's three times my size.s I only managed to deck him because he was..." She let her sentence trail.

"He tried to take advantage of you," he stated, her silence confirming it.

They turned to her street and she stopped abruptly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I was hoping to walk you to your door."

"Why? My house is just right there." She pointed to the all too familiar home.

"I was hoping to get a thank you kiss." Cuddy rolled her eyes and stepped a bit closer to him. There was no more amusement she slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

He shuddered at the contact and waited in anticipation for Cuddy's soft lips to touch his as she went on her tiptoes and brought her lips closer to his. Arousal washed over him when her lips pressed softly to his in a small innocent kiss. She pulled away too quickly for his liking and stepped back.

"'Night House."

"'Night Cuddy."

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

The next day Cuddy had to leave her house fifteen minutes earlier than usual, due to fact she didn't have her car. Once she reached PPTH, she went to her vehicle, still sitting in the spot she had parked it yesterday, and tried looking for her briefcase but it wasn't there. She swore and kicked the tire of her car.

She took in a deep breath and walked calmly into the hospital. She was greeted by Wilson and led him into her office.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as she pulled the keys out of her blue handbag and unlocked her office.

Wilson waited until they were in her office to speak. "House may have said something about...something." Cuddy whirled around and gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

The young, attractive oncologist averted his gaze and squirmed under her gaze. "What exactly did he say?" Her eyes narrowed at her employee.

"Uh, you were...attacked by..." His gaze flickered back to Cuddy's stern one. "Vogler."

Cuddy sighed and flopped down on her chair. Her hands came up to her face, covering her eyes for a moment before parting them and sliding them down to her cheeks.

"Who else did he tell?"

"As far as I know, just me. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone." Cuddy nodded and looked anywhere but Wilson's eyes.

"Lisa, if there's anything I can do..."

Cuddy smiled at her friend. "Thank you." He nodded and turned to leave but he stopped and turned back around. "Did you and House really have hot sex last night?"

Cuddy's mouth opened and she frowned. "Wha-?"

"Never mind, I didn't say a thing." He lifted his hands in defence and quickly left her office.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

He was in his office, thinking of a diagnosis that best suited his patient's symptoms, when Cuddy sashayed into his office.

"Hey!" She greeted as she strode further into his office.

"Hey yourself." He greeted back and looked at her, expecting her to be angry with him for telling Wilson about yesterday...and over exaggerating on the kissing part.

"Did you tell anyone else besides Wilson about yesterday?"

He shook his head. "No, why? Has someone else said something to you? If so, it was totally Wilson." She smirked, figuring he'd say something to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm just making sure you didn't tell anyone else." She turned and walked to the door.

"You came all the way up here to ask me that?" he asked in disbelief. She turned back around and smirked at him.

"You wouldn't have answered your phone if you knew it was me calling." Fair enough. It was mostly true anyway. He would have passed it off as her calling him about another patient. Something he assumed very often.

"True enough." He nodded and expected her to turn and leave but she didn't. She stood there, hesitating. "Is there something else you wanted?" He decided he was curious enough about it to ask.

She took a breath to say it, but nothing came out of her mouth. She shook her head and headed for his door.

"If it's about Vogler, I'd call the police." This made her stop and look back.

"And say what? 'The richest man in New Jersey is trying to get into my pants, and even though you'll be bribed by his money, can you arrest him and make sure he doesn't bother me anymore?'" With each word she stepped a bit further into his office until she was at his desk again.

House shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

"You're so infuriating." She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you're not?" He gave her a mocking look.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but at least I'm not immature."

"Yeah, telling someone to call the police when they're being harassed is very immature." He rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Calling the police won't do a damn thing but get him away from me for a few days. A week at most." Her voice started to rise.

Amusement became clear into his eyes. "You _are _scared of him." She pursed her lips and glared at him. "What did he do?"

She remained silent for a few moments and finally gave in. She picked up his over sized tennis ball and tossed it from hand to hand. "He demanded I go out with him last night. When I refused he said I'd be his at all costs."

House didn't look away from her distraught sea blue eyes as she spoke and told him about how he, literally, forced himself on her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't be, it wasn't you who did it." She said as she finally looked up and put the ball back on his desk.

She turned to leave and got to the door before she looked back. "Thank you." When he gave her a confused look she explained. "For hearing me out." He nodded and she left.


	5. Arrested

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone XD. You've all been such a big help. Beta-ed by the one and only amazing HouseAddiction! **

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

There was a knock at her door around eight that night, which nearly caused her to jump right out of her skin. She was still a bit shaken from the events that had happened the day before, so much that she jumped at every little sound she heard. She all but screamed and jumped a foot off the ground when her neighbor dropped a piece of his car he was fixing. It had made such a clatter that she thought that someone was trying to break through her door.

The knock came again, but this time more persistently. Cuddy sighed and got off the couch to the door, switching off Grey's Anatomy. Guess she would be missing it for a second week in a row. Then it hit her. Why did she care about Grey's when Vogler could be the person at the door?

She cursed herself for her stupidity and took a deep breath to steady her trembling hand. _Maybe it's House come to bother me. _She smiled at the thought and quickly opened her door. The smile faded from her face and her eyes widened. It wasn't House, but the very man she feared.

Vogler.

Could this guy not take 'no' for an answer? She leaned against her doorframe, pulling the door a bit closer to her body. She was not going to give him the opportunity to try and step inside, though if he was to decide to barge in, there was no way she could stop him. There was no way her small body could stop his massive one.

"Yes?" she asked, holding her head high, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he truly made her tremble in fear at the thought of him being able to crush her body under his and have his vulgar way with her. Small goose bumps formed on her skin as the thoughts coursed through her mind. She was drawn back to reality when he finally spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day." He said it like he meant it, though Cuddy had to be sure and stayed quiet for a moment, searching his eyes and expression for a fault.

"I'm not sure that's really forgivable," she retorted and stepped back inside. She started to close her door but the dark skinned man held out his hand and stopped it. Cuddy frowned, frozen to her spot. "Move," she muttered almost too quietly.

Vogler ignored her demand. "I thought I had made it clear that I wanted you dressed fancy for tonight," he hissed.

"I thought I made it clear that I had no interest in obliging," replied Cuddy in a much stronger and more confident tone as she glared at him.

"I guess you thought wrong." He refused to move his bulky body away from her door.

"That makes two of us."

Vogler smirked, glancing down at her bare feet and then trailing up to meet her eyes. She felt his stare penetrate her body and held back a disgusted shudder. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes. Her thoughts were confirmed when he licked his lips and grinned.

"You can argue anything, can't you?" His voice was low as he stared into her attentive sea blue eyes.

She smiled tightly for a brief moment. "I've had practice."

"I'm sure." He paused for a brief moment. "Well, since you seem to be busy with other things for the moment, I'll leave. I'll keep in touch to arrange another date."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is it with you men?" Her temper came into play causing her to raise her voice slightly. "You think no means yes and yes means…YES! Is there no definition for '_no' _in your thick skulls?!"

He shook his head 'no' and smiled slightly, turning and heading out the door. He got to her porch and turned around. "Good night, Lisa."

"It's Dr. Cuddy." She quickly slammed the door and locked it before he could even respond or decide to barge back inside.

She leaned against her door and breathed a sigh of relief.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

The following Monday had been busy and quite tiring for the Dean of Medicine. Patients needed surgery, nurses needed raises, doctors needed firing and replacements need to be hired. She had no time to think about what had happened Saturday night. Not that she wanted to think about it. She skimmed over another resume and put it in the 'maybe' pile.

She looked up as her door banged open. "What do you want, Wilson?" She was mildly surprised by the way he had entered her office. Wilson never just barged in. She had expected House to do that. Wilson always knocked timidly.

"When exactly are you planning on telling the police that, that…asshole is harassing you?" Cuddy froze. His voice was angry and on the verge of yelling. He had _never _spoken to her like that…ever.

"I'm sure whatever problem you have can be dealt with on a professional level…especially since you're talking to your boss," she said with a hint of steel to her voice.

"I'm not talking to you as an employee right now. I'm talking to you as a friend." Now she knew something was definitely wrong.

"Who ruffled your feathers this time? House?"

"No, you!" he yelled. Cuddy, taken aback by his anger and sudden outburst, put everything she was doing aside and gave him her undivided attention.

"What have I done, James?"

Wilson, giving her an angry look, took out a card from his pocket and a rose tucked into his jacket. He then opened the card and read it aloud.

_Dear Lisa,_

_I know we got off on the wrong foot at first and I want to make it up to you. Just remember, you can't escape someone you can't resist. As for our date, I'll pick you up around seven tonight, I __won't __take no for an answer this time. I can't wait to see your gorgeous eyes rest on me once more, or the way your hair shines in the candlelight. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. _

_With love,_

_Vogler_

Cuddy paled. Wilson planted both hands firmly on his hips and waited for an explanation.

"What?" asked Cuddy.

"Why the hell haven't you called the police yet? He said he won't take no for an answer this time, which can only mean he's asked you countless other times."

"The cops can't do anything. It's them against a billionaire! What do you think is going to happen if I call, tell what's going on, and they called Vogler in for an interrogation?" She was yelling now, almost in desperation. She was scared, stressed and Wilson's anger wasn't helping.

"At least you would have tried! Then they can't say you were an idiot for not calling them earlier for help!" A few nurses looked in the office and were utterly speechless when they saw that is was Wilson, of all people, yelling at the most powerful person in the hospital. It was even more interesting when Cuddy got up from her chair and yelled back.

"Damn it, James! What do you want from me?! You know as well as I do it will only anger him and God only knows what he'll do to me once he's free from the cops!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She had to get her temper under control.

Wilson came to the desk, anger radiating off of him. It was so odd to see him this way. He had never spoken or even looked at her with the slightest hint of anger before. Annoyance yes, anger no. He crushed the note and rose in his grasp as he also tried to grasp a handle on his temper.

"What the hell do you expect me, a friend, to do? Sit back and relax while some…_creep_ invades your personal life?" When he got no answer he slammed his fist down on her desk, startling her. Tears formed in her eyes. "Well?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "James…"

"Don't!" he yelled viciously. Noticing it was _way _more vicious than he intended it to be, he took a deep breath and tried again, this time more quietly. "Don't. Just tell me what you expect me to do." Her mouth gaped open but she remained silent, unsure of how to answer. Did she even _have_ an answer to that?

House came in then, eyes wide. He had been standing outside watching the exchange between the oncologist and the Dean of Medicine with the rest of the crowd. He saw Wilson slam his fists on the desk and almost barged in. It wasn't until he saw a flicker of fear cross Cuddy's features that he thought it was time to intervene. He quickly turned to the crowd. "Ok everyone, there's nothing to see here. Let's go! Keep moving!" Slowly the people started to amble back to their jobs, but not before House threatened some of the nurses with his cane did the hallway clear completely.

He barged through the doors with lightning speed. "Wilson," he started, clearly more surprised than Cuddy to witness this side of him.

Wilson was breathing heavily. It took a moment for him to calm down but he did, to Cuddy's relief, and turned around. He passed House the crumpled note but took her rose with him. House placed a hand on his shoulder but Wilson just shrugged it off before storming out the door.

House watched him leave before turning to Cuddy. But she wasn't looking at him. While House considered what to say to her, he quickly skimmed over the note Wilson had shoved at him. House was filled with anger but decided not to show it. He was an ass but he knew that his anger on top of Wilson's would not be appreciated at the moment. "Lisa, it's time you told the cops. If you don't Wilson or I will."

He saw her nod. "Yeah, I know."

After a moment, he watched as she turned around and smiled at him, clearly trying to hide the hurt from her eyes. It didn't work.

House stayed silent for a moment, watching her try to compose herself in front of him.

"House…" she said softly. She looked behind him to see if anyone was watching and felt a bit relieved to see that everyone had gone. "…can you…?"

He nodded and watched her turn around once more. She wanted him to leave, he got that part, but he wouldn't. No, he was going to stay right where he was until she phoned the police. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her tense but marveled at the smell of her hair. Lilac. Soft and yet strikingly exotic.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up." he snapped.

"Seriously-"

"I'm comforting. Now shut up before you embarrass me and make me change my mind." She sighed in defeat and let her back relax into his chest.

"He seemed really pissed at you." he started, referring to Wilson.

"Yeah."

"So…?" He buried his face in her hair, taking a deep whiff of her dark locks.

"So?" She only felt slightly uncomfortable at having him sniff her hair but loved the feeling of her body fall into all the right places with his.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Me, I'd make him even more pissed and laugh silently in his face. But you're not me. You're Dr. Lisa Cuddy. _You _always do the responsible thing. I think he was just surprised that you didn't seek help when things first got serious. After all he is one of your _very_ few friends." Cuddy smirked. Figures he'd try to make light of the situation by teasing her.

"I know. I think I should go talk to him." She tried pulling away but he held her in place.

"Nu-uh, not until you call the cops."

"But-"

"No buts." She turned and looked up at him; his gaze was just as serious as James' only it didn't have that…angry spark to it. No, House's was threatening and totally filled with what seemed to be unfulfilled lust. She glared at him but picked up her phone and called the police.

Cuddy spoke to them for a few minutes and told them everything that happened. As she listened to what the woman on the other line was saying, she forgot House was behind her, forgot he had his arms wrapped around her. Forgot how his very touch made her quiver for reasons unbeknown to her. She gave the police her address and phone number and quickly hung up the phone. It was only then did she remember what she had so conveniently forgotten a few minutes earlier. All of her feelings for him came crashing back and took her completely by surprise. She looked behind her, right into the blue eyes that showed his intense curiosity.

"So?"

"Let me go, House. I have to talk to Wilson." She ignored his questioning stare.

"What did they say?" He ignored her command, holding on tighter, causing her lower back to grind against his straining cock. He held back a groan. Thank God his new jeans were a thicker brand than the usual worn ones he always wore. She gasped at the feeling but quickly composed herself.

She cleared her throat. "Well, if you let me go long enough so we can get to James' office, you'll hear the plan the same time he will."

House grudgingly let go of her and then headed to Wilson's office, right behind Cuddy.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

The confrontation with James Wilson had gone rather well in House's opinion. Cuddy said sorry and told them both the plan the policewoman had created. Wilson pondered it for a bit but decided to accept the apology. After the hug exchange, Cuddy had told them she was going to leave and prepare for the cops. Wilson being the caring friend he was, demanded he go with her to ensure her safety. Only then did House speak up and demand he go as well. They both stared at him with a questioning stare.

"What? The last thing I need is you two getting caught 'doing it' by the cops and then get arrested for having illegal kinky toys and using them to make a sex tape in front of small children."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes. "House, if you want to come because you care about my safety or you just don't want me and Wilson to be alone together then just say so and let's get on with it."

House then grinned. "I'm all in for 'getting on with it.' How 'bout you, Jimmy?"

Wilson then rolled his eyes and turned away from both doctors to hide his blush and walked out of his office, fully satisfied to hear both doctor's follow behind him. When they had gotten to Cuddy's car she stopped.

"Are you guys sure? I can do this alone you know. I'm going to have at least two to four cops come to my home and wait for Vogler's arrival."

Wilson gave her a look that said 'I'm coming whether you like it or not' and House rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up and let us in. You know very well that even if you didn't take us with you we'd hop into Wilson's car and come by anyway." Cuddy tried hiding her grateful smirk behind a glare and unlocked her doors.

Ten minutes later, they made themselves comfortable in Cuddy's living room and waited for the cops to arrive.

"You guys want a drink?" she asked, getting up to get one for herself.

"Water's fine. Thanks," replied Wilson. Cuddy turned to House.

"Coffee." Without commenting on House's lack of manners, she got up and walked into her kitchen. She ran a hand through her hair on the way there. Other than that small gesture, that was the only thing that indicated she was nervous.

House glanced at Wilson and watched as he looked out her window for the tenth time in the past five minutes. "Relax Jimmy."

James looked at him. "I am relaxed."

"No you're on 'smite-anyone-who-comes-near-Cuddy's-door' mode."

He sighed. "I'm concerned. Is it so bad to feel a little bit of concern for someone else?"

"Are you kidding? That would be _un-human_," he said, his voice laced with mockery.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You need to get laid."

House frowned. "I need to get _laid_?" He didn't make an effort in keeping his voice down.

"Keep it down," Wilson hushed. "Yes. _You_ need to get laid. Maybe then you'll feel some sort of compassion for the one you're having mindless sex with."

House then smirked at his friend from lack of a better response. "Are you implying I should have mindless sex with Cuddy so I can feel some…compassion for her?"

Wilson's eyes widened. "No! I'm saying-" At that moment Cuddy walked in, giving both of them a smile before setting down their drinks in front of them. Wilson smiled back at her while House nodded his thanks and took a sip of his coffee. She sat down opposite to them in her one cushioned chair. She curled her legs under her weight and took a sip of her own steaming coffee.

"You're sure he's coming tonight?" asked Wilson sipping his water, noticing that Cuddy had thoughtfully put a slice of lemon in it.

Cuddy gave him a small smile. "If you have other things to do you can go." She tried for the tenth time to tell Wilson she'd be fine but again, for the tenth time he refused to leave. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for," Wilson responded with a small smile of his own. House rolled his eyes and continued to drink his coffee.

Cuddy looked at her clock nervously.

6:56.

She jumped as a knock on her front door resounded loudly throughout the quiet house. She nearly spilt her coffee all down her front but steadied it just before it tipped. She took a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart. She looked at House and Wilson who were looking at her with concern. She knew that they could see how traumatized she was but tried to smile. She was too upset and nervous to hold up the smile for more than a few seconds though, and she got up to answer her door. They followed her but made sure they were out of the way and couldn't be seen.

She opened the door. "Vogler," she greeted coldly.

"Hello, Lisa."

"Didn't I tell you it was _Dr. Cuddy_?" House and Wilson heard Vogler laugh a bitter laugh that they would never forget. Wilson nearly walked into the room but House restrained him. _Not yet_, he mouthed.

"And didn't I tell you to dress up fancy?" Vogler asked, looking up and down at her power suit. He took a step closer to her, "Or was that request just too complicated to follow?" He smiled at her as if he had been joking but she knew he wasn't. "No matter. I'm sure we can find something suitable for you to wear tonight."

House's grip tightened on his cane. He was ready to bash this mother fucker's face in right then and there. This time he stepped forward but was stopped by Wilson before he had the chance to make his presence known. Wilson wasn't exactly happy about the second meaning behind his suggestion either but he wanted Cuddy to have a chance to have a say and defend herself before House and he both lost control and contorted his face into an uglier shape than it was already.

'Damn it! Where are the cops when you need them?' Thought Wilson to himself. Just then he caught the reflection of a cop in Cuddy's vase. From what he could make out there were two cops, armed with guns, silently making there way to the side of Cuddy's home.

Everything happened in about five seconds as Cuddy stared at him open mouthed. "How dare you?! You can't just waltz up to me, call me stupid and then expect to get sex out of it!" she yelled, her temper coming into play.

"Oh but I can and you _will_ submit to me. Who's here to stop me anyway?"

Wilson had had enough of listening to him talk. He and House stepped from around the corner and stood by Cuddy's side.

"Hello, Vogler. Fancy meeting you here," Greeted House. Wilson just glared…hard.

Vogler didn't look scared at all. In fact, he threw his head back and laughed. "Is that the best plan you could come up with, Lisa? To get two of your best doctors to come and protect you? What are they going to do? Hold _me _down and hit me with a cane until I turn black and blue and promise not to bother you anymore?" His expression turned violent. He raised his fist to strike House, his most hated enemy. However he froze when he heard a click from behind his head.

"Freeze! Make one more move and you'll regret it!" yelled one of the cops. His partner came around the side of the house and took Vogler's hands and cuffed them while stating his rights. Vogler didn't take his eyes off of Cuddy the whole time. She frowned at him and watched as he was taken away.

"This isn't over yet, Lisa!" he called before he was pushed into the police car. Cuddy closed her door and leaned against it and sighed. Wilson sighed with relief and grabbed Cuddy and pulled her into a tight hug. "My God, Lisa, I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

House stayed silent; his rage hadn't yet passed. Cuddy glanced up at him and he nodded to her. She mouthed 'thank you', looked back down and buried her face into Wilson's shoulder.

House moved back into the living room to finish his coffee before leaving. Wilson took that moment to poke his head through the entrance. "Hey, want to get a bite to eat with me and Lisa?"

He glanced down at the coffee and back at Wilson. "Sure why not?" He smirked at his best buddy as he limped his way to the door. When he didn't spot his boss he turned to Wilson with a questioning look.

"She's changing," came his short reply.

Cuddy walked out of her bathroom dressed in a pair of low rise black jeans and a red low cut spaghetti strap top. She strode over to her closet and to find a zip up sweater and was satisfied when she found a gray one hanging neatly with her other sweaters. She left her hair down and just brushed it out to free the tangles. She checked herself out in the mirror, touched up her makeup and opened her door to meet House and Wilson in her living room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she nearly bumped into House's chest. Wilson stood behind him looking ashamed of himself.

"It was all House, I swear."

"Sure blame the rambunctious best friend. You were all for it, saying 'Greg I can hear her changing. Listen, Greg!' My God was it ever embarrassing!" Wilson blushed and narrowed his eyes at his supposed 'friend'. Cuddy grinned at House, knowing Wilson had nothing to do with it. She guessed that the reason James was looking ashamed was because he didn't stop House in time from getting caught trying to hear her change.

"Sorry to disappoint you, boys." She said it in a tone only ever meant for them and them alone. She rarely ever spoke to them in a tone quite so teasingly and husky. She moved past them, reveling in the knowledge that House was taken off guard by it once again. Only he didn't try to hide the fact it turned him on. Instead he whistled and checked out her ass in the tight jeans she wore as she walked to the door.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and made the smallest little giggle.

_Oh God, not the giggle_. House adored that sound coming from her. He rarely ever heard it and would do literally anything to hear it over and over again. He knew Wilson didn't feel the same way about it as he did. Wilson would always smile that goofy smile he always displayed when he was around the people he was comfortable around. He smirked. Yup, Cuddy did something to both of them but only one was going to capture and lock her heart and that would be him. Wilson had already taken her on three dates and if he had _any _other interest in her besides just being friends he would have gone for a fourth date and then a fifth and a sixth and somewhere in between, would have had sex. But he didn't, he either kept it professional or just friends and just friends was clearly what he wanted to stay as.

House, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get his hands on her body at least once more. They had a one night stand many, many years ago. It's been so long that he had forgotten what she tasted and smelled like in the midst of passion. Oh how he wanted to take her again. He watched as she slowly straightened and fished around for her wallet and keys.

Wilson glanced over at House but had to do a double take. Was that…_lust _on House's expression? No, it couldn't be! He shook his head slightly and stared a bit more closely at his friend. Wilson couldn't do anything but snort softly and grin. He looked down at his feet and ignored House's gaze as it flickered to his. Gregory House was totally falling for Lisa Cuddy. Sure it was a little obvious he had 'a thing' for her, anyone in the clinic could see it, but House was actually _lusting _for their boss.

House was _actually_ capable of having some other sort of feeling other than hurt, remorse, boredom and depression. Wilson's eyes widened at the realization and he suppressed his laughter. If they somehow started a relationship, whether it was just sex at first but developed into something more…His smirk widened a bit, earning a questioning glare from House.

Wilson's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of triumph could be heard from Cuddy. He glanced over and saw she had finally found her wallet and keys.

"It's on me," piped up Wilson. Cuddy turned and smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded and opened her door for them, pocketing her keys. How she was able to accomplish that with those tight jeans, House would never know.


End file.
